Helping the Author
by ii xkikix ii
Summary: Help me pick a new story to start.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

So I decided to start another story, but I kinda need help in picking one to actually finish. I've started at least ten stories (overreaction) and got about three chapters into them and completely started another different story. That's where you all come in!

I've recieved numerous author alerts and story favorites and such and that actually makes me feel pretty good about myself. I also realize I need to improve in my writing skills and the only way to do that is write (duh). Trust me when I say writer's block kills me and that's the only reason actually make new stories. So I'd appreciate if you take the time, read through these story beginnings and pick your favorite one. I have a poll so you can vote there.

Also I am open to story suggestions. Yes sometimes I get lazy and need to either read or watch something to get an idea. If you give me an idea and it's really amazing, I'll most likely use it, thank you for it, and credit you with the awesome idea because that's just how I am.

You can review these story beginnings. I like hearing what you think and you can also say which one you think I should use for my next story in the review. And if you do review, mind you the beginning is pretty vague and I'll add to it when I edit it. There may be errors so beware. Also, there is some cursing going on through these beginnings.

Thank you for taking the time to read through this (if you actually did) and enjoy my story beginnings.

~Kiki

(P.S. I did start a sequel to Black Butterfly, but I had to go and change it to make it better. It's not on here and it may not even come up until after my next story so just a heads up.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Story One: What I Would Do For You  
Side info: Italics is a memory**

**Summary: After his family agreed to an arranged marriage, Johan and his siblings visit the Demon Realm. Johan must complete eight trials to prove himself worthy. Along the way, another war seems afoot and the Andersens are brought right into the middle of it.**

* * *

_"I love you, Judai," Johan confessed. Judai smiled almost brokenly at him, his back facing the entrance of the Demon Realm. He stepped back. "Judai, please don't do this to us, to me. Please."_

_Judai waved him off. "I can't stay here any longer. My contract binding me to this place has been destroyed. I have no reason to stay here any longer. I would only cause trouble for you and your friends. You know this."_

_Johan bit his lip. "But you mean everything to me."_

_"Johan, I love you but not in the way you love me. You're like my younger brother. It would never work out in our favor. I don't want to hurt you like so many others have. Please understand I'm doing this for the both of us. I'll visit. Promise."_

_Judai then turned away from him to leave for the Demon Realm. But then he stopped right when he was in front of the portal. "Johan, if you love me like you say you do, then prove it to me. Then maybe we can be together."_

_"What do I have to do?"_

_Judai looked over his shoulder at him, eyes shimmering in the moonlight. "What would you do for me at any given time? Would you possibly die for me? Prove to me how much I mean to you. Ciao." Judai stepped through the purple portal, leaving a heartbroken Johan standing alone in an empty field._

That was three years ago, when Johan was naive to everything and anyone around him. That's why he had Judai for most of his life protecting him. Until his seventeenth birthday. The contract binding Judai to him had been completed and destroyed. Judai had to leave.

Johan didn't want that.

The first month he was delirious. He acted out of feeling rather than thinking of anything through. Johan was like a robot, no emotions on his face. He was falling into a depression until Judai stopped by to visit. Then he was happy, almost fixed. But Judai had to leave and Johan slipped back into that same depressed state.

This continued for the next year. After a while, Judai stopped visiting him. Johan never got a straight answer from his family on the reason why he never came back. It only added to his depression in all honesty.

It wasn't until late November that Johan heard that name again.

Johan entered the council room along with his older siblings Dulcie and Jehu and they took their seats at the circular table. The older people of the council were waiting on them, surprisingly, patiently.

"Jehu and Dulcie, you two I am not worried about," the elder started, staring intently at them both. "Johan, you are to be wed in June. The Demon King requested it as a peace treaty. You will marry Yuki Judai."

Jehu and Dulcie exhanged worry glances. This was unusual. Dulcie stood up. "But why? Haou would never have a peace treaty with our family, Lady Miki. Haou hates us."

Miki lowered her eyes. "Yes I am well aware of that. This will be good for our family, though." She stared at Johan. "But, there is also a catch to this. Johan must complete challenges that allows him to be considered worthy of being a future Demon King's wife."

_"What would you do for me at any given time?"_

That statement ran through Johan's mind when Miki announced his engagement. Johan was happy to be engaged to Judai. Maybe then he'll understand that his feelings are true and Johan meant them.

"I accept. What am I to do Lady Miki?"

Miki stared at Jehu. "You tell me Johan has awaken the rest of his powers?" Jehu nodded to confirm this. She looked back at Johan. "You have to pass all eight trials set by Haou. Haou understands your importance that benefits his country."

Jehu bit his lip so he didn't say anything out of line. He hated that cheeky bastard. Dulcie laid her small hand on his to calm him down. She could feel the hatred spewing inside him. Dulcie understood his feelings towards Haou. She witnessed the escalade of their hatred all those years ago.

"Dulcie, Jehu, you will accompany your brother to Nairu's Palace. Do not take your sweet time in getting there." Miki frowned at Jehu for a moment. "And you, boy, do not disrespect Haou. He still holds more power over your head. One false move on your part and we'll be paying the price for it."

Jehu frowned at her in distaste. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow at dawn. Pack your things tonight and be ready in the morning. Dismissed."

Everyone in the room disbanded. Johan sat there with his siblings next to him. Dulcie patted his head and left to pack. Jehu sighed and decided to comfort him to the best of his ability.

"It'll be alright, Johan." Johan smiled weakily at him. "Don't worry too much about what Lady Miki has told you. I think you'll do fine."

Johan hugged his brother tightly. "What if I fail? What would happen then? Would I be killed?"

"Worry about something else like how much Judai has changed," he said reassuringly. Jehu patted his brother's head lovingly. "How about you pack up your stuff and then you can come sleep with me. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

xXx

The next morning, the three siblings headed off to Emerald field to get to the entrance of the Demon Realm. Jehu had to carry Johan to his horse since he didn't want to wake him. He handed him over to Dulcie so he could situate himself before grabbing Johan from his sister and sitting him directly in front of him with Johan facing his body.

They set off on their journey with relative ease. No demons crossed their path, no rogues, no enemy threats. Nothing. It was rather boring to Jehu since he always lusted to kill things when he had the chance. Haou was no different.

If Jehu could exterminate Haou without there being reprocussions to his actions, he would do it in a heart beat. Jehu hated the little fucker with a burning passion. He spent his nights devising a plan just to kill him. That was how much Jehu hated this man.

Johan had woken up at some point in time. He stared up at his brother in mild curiosity. "Jehu, why do you hate the Demon King so much anyway?"

Jehu snorted. "You'd hate him too after I tell you this story."

_Jehu was tied up to a tree in a forest clearing. He had just witnessed the many deaths of people right before his eyes. The chilling screams and absolute terror in the air. The smell of fear was thick and things around him were burning down._

_But he saw a shadowy figure holding his younger sister captive. He tossed her over to Jehu carelessly without a second though. Jehu managed to move his legs enough to cushion her fall. Then he glared at the man._

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Haou?" he demanded, amber eyes lighting up in rage and illuminated by the fires in the distance. The shadow figure solidified itself and removed it's hoodie, gold eyes staring into Jehu's menancingly. Yet Haou did not say one word. "Haou you better fucking answer me."_

_Yet no answer came. Haou raised his right hand slowly. It was glowing a crimson red and suddenly his sister's body shot straight up into the air before being slammed down to the ground. Jehu could hear her moan in pain before she was again thrusted into the air._

_"Haou!"_

_Haou continuely did this to Dulcie with no restraint. He watched Jehu's eyes light with a fire behind him. Jehu could feel himself slipping, giving himself over to the darker half of his heart. This was what Haou wanted._

_Jehu's body began to shift, a black wing shooting out of his body. His nails grew longer as his teeth became sharper. Red triangles formed under his eyes while his hair became streaked with crimson. Jehu ripped his chains apart effortlessly, watching Haou become striken with fear._

_"Jehu," he whispered._

_Jehu's body was surrounded in a red light, a dark aura surrounding him. Haou took a step back. "Haou Yuki, I will destory you for what you did to my sister," he glowered. Jehu disappeared suddenly, making Haou search frantically for him. This was not part of the plan. Haou didn't want this to spiral out of control. He was then slammed into the nearest tree. Jehu held him by his neck, strangling him. "Haou, why?" His voice was shaken._

_"Jehu-"_

_Jehu slammed his head into the tree. "Shut the fuck up!" Jehu raised his fist and was ready to hit him, but something stopped him. His hand felt warm. Jehu stopped and glanced over at his mother. "Mom?"_

_She shook her head. "Jehu, I'm sure your father would like this, but I don't. I don't care what the circumstances are. Now be a good boy and help your sister. You can deal with Haou when your emotions are set straight." With a flash of light, his mother was gone._

_Jehu reverted back to normal. He couldn't even look at Haou any longer. Jehu ventured over to his sister and gently brought her into his embrace, telling her that she'll be alright and how they were going home. Jehu took her away, missing the look on Haou's face as he left the clearing._

"That is why I hate that bastard. He hurt our sister," Jehu finished with. Johan had touched his cheek gingerly. "Don't worry. I won't change into that form unless need be. I wonder what yours would look like if the time ever came."

Johan stared down. Haou hated humans and half-demons like them, but he wondered why he would do that to Jehu. Weren't they friends? Haou didn't seem like that type of person from all the stories Dulcie had told him. So why?

Jehu stopped his horse and glanced at the giant iron gate, connecting this realm to the demons. Jehu hopped down, helping his brother. Dulcie walked over to them.

"You ready?" she asked them both. Dulcie recieved two nods from them. "Johan, your body isn't strong enough to walk into that realm in your human form. You have to change into your demon one." Dulcie handed him a black cross charm with a white orb on it. "This should help you." Jehu and Dulcie stepped back, waiting for Johan to complete his transformation.

Johan bit his thumb, smearing the blood from the small wound onto the charm. It instantly glowed a faint blue before surrounding Johan's body. His hair grew slightly longer. He gained a white tail and furry ears. Johan also had a white crown mark under his left eye. Johan snapped his fingers, the light shattering and a lance appearing in his hand.

"Aw, you look so adorable!" Dulcie said sweetly. She grabbed his hand and hurried up to the gate. Jehu walked behind them slowly, dreading the moment he had to step foot into that palace. "Jehu, don't be so hostile. Right?"

Jehu waved her off. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

The three were swallowed by the dark mist surrounding the iron gate.

Judai Yuki traveled down the corridor caught up in his thoughts. His brother informed him recently of his engagement. Judai wasn't too keen about it. But, nonetheless, Judai had to go through with it. Haou was, afterall, the Demon King. The big boss. Judai would rather stay on his good side more than anything at this point.

At the moment, Judai was curious to Haou's relationship with Jehu. They both knew the Andersen family were half-demons, powerful ones at that. But whenever Judai brought up Jehu in a conversation, his brother would become distant and cold or just walk away from him. It was rather annoying, but Judai didn't push it. Haou would tell him when he was ready.

Judai found Haou in his study, fast asleep. He always wondered when his sibling slept. Now he knew why he was always in here.

Judai knew Haou had things to do, like make plans with other countries in this realm and do policies and such. It was such a drag. Haou even had to deal with mistresses at any given moment throughout the day. Judai generally felt bad for Haou. He had to do this alone. But there was also some things Haou refused to tell him.

"What is it? You're letting light in intentionally," he heard a tired voice say to him. Judai frowned at the older boy. "Judai, I know you heard me. Shut the damn door before I get pissed and throw something at you."

Judai shut the door and turned on the light. Haou hissed. "You act like some emo vampire. Get over yourself." Haou flipped him off before raising his head to look at him. Judai could see the bags under his brother's eyes. He was paler than usual as well. "Haou, are you alright? You look like shit."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious dipshit," he huffed out. Judai crossed his arms. "I feel like shit. I haven't slept well the past three days because I can't get _him_ out of my fuckin' thoughts. I hate that bastard."

_Him_ was referring to Jehu. Judai knew this much. It pained him to see Haou so disgruntled. He wasn't used to such a look and it was foreign for the both of them. Haou stood up from his desk shakilly.

"Haou, the Andersen siblings are here. Did you want to talk with them now in your current state?" Judai asked him.

Haou shot him a look. "Of course. It's my job. Call them to the audience chamber. We'll talk with them there." Judai nodded and headed out to find the three. Haou made his way to the audience chamber, every once in a while stopped by someone to be asked if he was fine. He simply shrugged them off.

He sat at the head of the table facing the door, awaiting the arrival of the Andersens. The door opened and Judai escorted the siblings inside. "Please take a seat," Judai instructed, moving around the table to sit next to his brother.

They all took a seat and stared at Haou expectantly. Haou sighed. "Lady Miki gave you the vague idea on why you are here?" They all nodded. "Johan, you will be doing trials. The eight of them will have a certain task needed to be complete. Do you accept these trials in order to be recognized as a Demon King's wife?"

"Yes."

Haou smiled a little, knowing it would go unnoticed. "You will start whenever you complete some small tasks. There are little things that you needed to be prepared for before you even leave for the eight different realms. I'm sure that Judai will show you to your rooms. Right Judai?"

"Yes, brother."

The three siblings followed after the younger Yuki. Haou sighed. Jehu hadn't changed at all. He was somewhat relieved. It means _she_ was either stalling or was slowed down for some reason. Whatever.

Haou coughed in his hand, looking it over to examine his bloody palm. Haou was running out of time. He left the chamber and headed to a balcony. He was surprised by the older man standing there.

"Haou, how long have you been sick?" Jehu asked him without looking at him. He could feel his presence amoung him. Haou stared at his back, not grasping what was just said. He was brought out of his thoughts with, "I know you've been sick. I can sense it. Don't go and lie to me now."

Haou blinked. "I've been like this for the past six months," he admitted. "My future is looking pretty bleak at this moment. I don't have much time left on this world, you know?"

Jehu turned to face him, expressionless. "Don't get me wrong Haou, I do still hate you. But for you to die without me killing you is unacceptable. So, stay strong for the both of us. When you're better, then I can kill you."

Haou let the words settle in his mind. He smiled faintly at him before turning on his heel to face away from him. "I understand."

He was going to leave at that, but Jehu had other plans. Jehu wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his forehead on his shoulder. "Please don't die on me, Haou. Promise me you won't give up on life so easily." If Haou didn't know better, he would think Jehu was desperate.

Haou let his hand touch Jehu's head and he stared up at the gray sky. "Promise."

Meanwhile, Johan laid on his bed with Judai sitting beside him. No words were exchanged between them. Johan didn't know what to say; Judai didn't want to upset him.

"Judai, why did you stop visiting me?" Johan started. He wanted an honest answer from the older boy. He thought he deserved at least that. It's been about two years since their last conversation as normal people.

Judai sighed. "Miki told me not to. She said you would become dependent of me and your powers wouldn't awaken and reach their full potential. That's why I stopped." Johan groaned. "She was only looking out for you. I told you I would only cause trouble. "

"That's not true." Judai glanced over at the boy. "You would never cause me any trouble. You were the only person I could trust outside my older siblings. I thought we were best friends...well after I confessed that day."

Judai sighed. "We will always be best friends, Johan. That will never change. Even when we are to be married, you will always be my best friend." He smiled widely at him. "Technically, marriage promises you a best friend for a life time, right?"

Johan hadn't thought about it like that before until Judai blandly pointed it out to him. He looked away from him briefly before saying, "Do you even want to marry me?"

"I wouldn't want to marry anyone else."


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Two: Taste of Loneliness**

**Summary: Johan was hopelessly in love with Judai but after senior year, he upped and left. At the peak of his career, Johan realizes he had everything he wanted, except for his one true love. The worst part? Judai was going to get married.**

* * *

Johan Andersen walked down the office hallway triumphantly. He had just become CEO of the Sullivan Co. in Nomura. Not to mention a fifty percent increase to his checking account every payday. Yes, Johan was living large. At the ripe age of twenty-six, Johan was already a multi-millionaire. There was a ton of work to do in order to keep his position rather than be demoted.

He entered the elevator at the end of the hall, punching the first floor button with his index finger. Johan shook off his gray suit jacket to rid it of invisible dirt and tossed it casually over his left shoulder. The elevator dinged before the doors slid opened. He walked up to the front desk to see if he had any mail. The secretary, Rei Saotome, smiled at him.

"You have two letters." She handed them over to him. Johan thanked her, handing her her favorite chocolate he grabbed from his office upstairs. Johan ventured out into the parking lot in search of his black Mercedes SLK 500. He grabbed his keys from his pant pocket and clicked the remote start. Johan could hear the engine start and, eventually, managed to find it beside a red Lexus.

Johan opened the door and slid inside. The only reason he purchased this vehicle was the feel of the leather. That was all. That simple.

He tossed the letters on the passenger seat beside him. Johan shoved the key into the ignition, starting the process of driving home. He backed out and left the parking lot. Within fifeteen minutes of his drive to his home, Johan was caught in traffic. He simply cursed under his breath, waiting for the traffic to move in front of him.

His phone went off. He sighed, cursing lightly again before picking up his iPhone. "What the hell is it? I'm kinda busy at the moment," Johan growled in agitation. The car in front of him moved up, so he did so as well.

"_Well hello to you, too, old buddy._" Johan about dropped the phone. He swallowed thickly, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. Johan wiped it away, his throat becoming dry as each moment passed him by. When he didn't answer, the voice on the other line asked, "_Johan? You okay?_"

Johan shook himself out of his minor stupor. Man, it had been a while since he heard that teasing voice of his. "I'm fine, Judai. I'm just surprised you called is all. I haven't seen or talked to you since high school."

In high school, Johan graduated with honors. He was the class president, part of the soccer team and math team. He was blessed with a scholarship to attend Jericho, a university that only allowed you to get in based on their research of the student in question. It was almost impossible to get in to.

Judai, on the other hand, was the slacker. He was sports suave, playing football, basketball, and running track. He wasn't one of the brighter students, but he did earn a B average. Judai didn't particularly dream big. He stayed in his home town of Vienna, like 99% of the graduating class did to attend the local university. Judai was just like everyone else.

"_I know. It's been a while. I was just calling to ask if you got the invitation in the mail for the wedding coming up._"

Wedding? What wedding? "What wedding?" he asked stupidly.

"_So you didn't get it? Oh well I'm sure you'll get it soon. Asuka and I are going to get married in the winter time and I was hoping you'd like to be there. Let me tell you, it was hard finding you."_ Judai chuckled heartedly over the phone, making Johan's heart flutter in his poor chest. "_I hope you do decide to come. It'd be nice to catch up on old times together._"

"It would be." He smiled to himself, thinking of how nice it would be until a SUV honked behind him. "Alright, alright!" he screamed in irritation. "Go fuck yourself tonight." He smirked, only to realize he was still on the phone with his old crush. "Sorry about that. Stuck in traffic."

Judai laughed. It was music to Johan's ears. "_Don't worry about it. Big city life is far different than small city life. But yeah, I was suppose to swing by Nomura this weekend to do some tux shopping. Do you mind if I stay with you?_"

"No problem at all," he said without thinking. "Is it just the weekend?"

"_Yep. I'll be out of your hair by Sunday afternoon,_" he confirmed.

Johan nodded to himself, keeping his eyes on the road so he would not have people honking at him like before. "So when do you think you'll get here? I have Friday off this week since I just got this promotion."

"_I guess eleven would be good. Then you could show me around and probably give me some places to shop at._"

Johan sighed, merging into the left lane when traffic got lighter. He got off the next ramp to go home. "Yeah, definitely. I'll see you on Friday. Bye." Johan heard the faint bye on the other line and hung up, slidding the into his pocket. He turned down the street to his condo complex. Johan pulled in, grabbed his letters from the passenger side, and exited his vehicle. He walked into the luxiourous building, waving at the man at the front desk.

Johan went to the elevator, pressing the fourth floor button. As he waited patiently, Johan tore open one of the letters. It was a thank you card from one of his previous clients, Edo Phoenix. Johan opened the card to see a number and two passes to a day spa. How Edo knew Johan needed a deep tissue would be beyond him. He laughed a little and headed inside the elevator. Johan listened to the cheesy elevator music as he went up higher and higher.

When the doors opened to his floor, he was surprised to see a realestate agent walking out with someone of his past. Ryo Marufuji. Ryo saw him at the same moment Johan laid eyes on him. "Andersen, boy I'm surprised to see you."

"Likewise." Ryo spoke with the agent briefly, shaking hands with the woman. She left them alone. "I haven't seen you since you graduated my sophomore year. What brings you out to the big city?"

Ryo frowned a little. "Well, divorce actually. I'm trying to get my kid from my crazy ass ex before she corrupts the poor girl." Johan invited him inside. "Enough about me. I'm curious to know why you're out here alone in Nomura without anyone else."

"I got a scholarship to Jericho University. That's why. After I graduated, I decided to move out to Nomura and enjoy the fast city life. Besides, I have a wonderful job here and just got a promotion today." Johan tossed the unopened letter on the white coffee table.

Ryo nodded. "Sho told me about that. Congrats, kid. You're looking at a judge in the court of law. Man, schooling was a pain in the ass." He smiled wickedly at Johan. "Totally worth it, though." Ryo looked around the monochrome living room with mild interest. "Nice place you got here."

"Ah, yeah. It's only temporary though. I have a house being built in a private community. I'm only here for a few more months. I guess you can say it's nice."

"No one to share it with?" Johan shook his head sadly. "Don't worry. I'm sure someone will walk into your life soon enough. You're a good kid." He patted Johan's head like a puppy. "I'll see you, I guess. I'm sure Mona would be happy to meet someone from my past. Always interested in older people for some odd reason." He shrugged. "Make sure you're here when I move in so I at least know one person in this city."

Johan smiled at him. "I will. Cross my heart." Ryo moved his hand away from Johan with a small smile on his normally stoic face. He patted his shoulder. "See you whenever you move in."

"Yup." Ryo excused himself. Johan sat down on his plush black couch. He removed his dress shoes, tossing them towards the front door. He flipped the plasma television on watching the pictures on the screen absently. Johan needed to find someone to get his mind off of Judai. He only submerged himself into work since he knew Judai would never want a guy anyway. Johan sighed at how pitiful he sounded. He could really go for a vanilla latte right about now. Better yet, some Italian sounded wonderful.

Johan whipped out his phone to send a quick text to his co-worker Valentin to invite him out. A reply came quickly agreeing to the invite. Soon enough, a knock at the door brought Johan out of his dazed faze. Johan opened the door to see his friend Valentin. Valentin was an inch taller than Johan with dusty blond hair and steely blue eyes. He even had a set of dimples when he smiled. In Johan's eyes, Valentin was a fashion icon sporting only the best clothes that really showed off his body. If he didn't think of Valentin as a brother, then maybe he'd considered dating him.

"So, Passion Hotel it is?" he said seductively, making them both laugh. The two called it Passion Hotel only because Valentin took his dates there for one night stands. He had commitment issues, but Johan could still say he was a good person. Valentin just had to find the right one to fulfill his needs completely, not just temporarily.

Johan looked down at his black watch. "Am I driving, or are you?" Valentin pointed at Johan. "Alright, so you're paying since I'm driving."

"Yup. I'm going to enjoy my vacation this summer. My God they're sending me over to Vienna on a business trip to talk with representatives from there. Sometimes I hate my job." Johan smirked. "You remember that guy Edo? He has an office over there. Do you think he's gay? I would so let him have his way with me."

Johan laughed lightly. "No sexual activity with our clients. Just be happy he was in the same room as you." Valentin sighed as if he were in heaven. "You really need to find someone. Your last boyfriend fucked up your thinking."

"Not gonna lie. Evil bastard he was. Used me for my money only. Glad you helped me out of that."

"My pleasure."

Johan and Valentin made their way to Johan's Mercedez. They climbed inside, Valentin immediately pressing the buttons to find a good music station to listen to on the short way there. "We coulda walked," Johan informed him when they arrived.

"Yeah, but I don't like walking. Makes me look like a bum." Johan rolled his eyes.

In five minutes, the two men were seated and waiting for their usual orders. Johan took a drink of his red wine, looking over at multiple happy couples. He sighed without his knowing, Valentin shaking his head at him as he did so.

"Johan, if you're so lonely, how about you hook up with that guy behind the front desk to your condo? I think he likes you. Many times when we came in together, he always looks kinda pissed. When you talk to him, he seems flustered. I think the love bug has gotten to him." Johan shook his head. "Are you not over Judai? Come on. I told you to watch out for the straight ones."

Johan sipped on his wine glass in deep thought. "I know but I liked him since high school, even though he never really paid me any attention."

"Why do you like him so much?"

"When we were juniors, we went to the Lake Valor on a field trip. I went out a little too far in the lake and lost my footing. I couldn't really swim so to this day, I'm still trying to figure out why I went out that far in the first place." Valentin snickered to himself. "Anyway," Johan started after shooting a dirty glare his way, "I swallowed a lot of water. I couldn't breathe and I was drowning. All I remember was this hand grabbing under my arm and pulling me up. When I woke up, Judai was there with me in the hospital. He told me what happened and ended up saving my life. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here."

Valentin seemed to understand Johan's feelings. He placed a hand over Johan's to comfort him. Johan smiled weakly. Their food arrived moments later. The two ate in peace, exchanging a few words about their day and what they were going to do tomorrow.

"Oh check it. Some extravagant wedding is suppose to be held here in December on the twenty-first. Ugh. Cutting into my sex life." They laughed again. "Whatever. I guess I won't be making love faces that day." He shrugged. Valentin paid the bill and the two left to head back to the condo complex. "Thanks for inviting me out, Johan. I really needed it."

"Same."

"Catch you at work?" Johan nodded. Valentin smiled at him before going out into the parking lot to leave. Johan headed back up stairs to his condo. He walked into his large room looking for something more comfortable to wear. Johan shook off his slacks and dress shirt in exhange for some comfy sweats and a tee. He climbed into his king sized bed, pulling the blankets over him in the process. Johan shut his eyes, awaiting sleep to overtake him.

xXx

The week flew by faster than what Johan expected it to do. He was anxious to see Judai again. Johan was currently in the guest room making sure everything was in there for Judai to use at his disposal. He glanced up at the clock on the dresser, taking note of the time. Johan had given Judai the directions to his condo the night before so he could get here without any problems.

He heard a knock at his door. Johan adjusted his sweatpants before heading out to get the door. Judai stood there, smiling happily at Johan. That smile hadn't changed one bit. It still reached the corners of his sparkling chocolate eyes.

"Come in. Here let me take that for you," Johan offered but was rejected. Judai pulled his things inside. "I'm glad you got here in one piece."

Judai's smile hadn't faltered one bit. "Me too. Traffic out here is crazy!"

"Lunch time. That's why." Judai made an 'oh' noise. Johan escorted him to his room. Judai's eyes stared in amazement of the room. The room was moderately sized with warm brown walls and wooden floors. The bed was a queen size, something Judai didn't mind one bit, with silk red sheets and red blankets to match. He had a flat screen television on the wall opposite the bed.

"Wow, Johan. What exactly do you do?"

"New CEO of the Sullivan Co. here in Nomura. Just got the promotion on Monday."

Judai patted his back. "Nice job dude. I'm just happy I make enough a month." Johan raised a brow. "I work as an editor at the publishing company in Vienna. I remember you saying you wanted work there." Johan's cheeks pinked a little from the memory. "But man, look at you now."

Johan actually got a good look at Judai. The was no more orange on the top of his head. There were only chocolate locks. He was dressed casually in khakis and a graphic tee. Judai grew a few inches taller since the last time they seen each other. He was also more built. Asuka was one lucky woman.

"You ever get that letter?" Johan nodded. He had read the letter the previous day. "You'll think about coming, right?"

"Yeah of course." He didn't like the topic they were talking about. Johan let Judai unpack his things for the weekend. He went to change into something a little more appropriate. Johan searched through different drawers before finding something. He slid some khaki shorts onto his body and placed a white and blue polo shirt. Johan saw Judai standing in his doorway. "I have to stop by the office to get some papers. Then I'll show you around the important places of Nomura."

"Sounds like a plan."

It only took Johan an hour to show him the most important places in Nomura. Judai seemed to be excited about it. Johan was just happy to spend some time with the man. They stopped at local cafe for some quick coffee. Johan ordered a vanilla latte, Judai a cinnamon one. They sat down enjoying their drinks in silence.

"Johan, why didn't you come back to Vienna?" Judai asked out of the blue. Johan tilted his head in slight confusion. "You know, you had a life there. Family, friends, what more could you ask for?"

Johan placed his drink down on the table. "I didn't go back for a reason, you know. What's the point in staying there if the one thing I truly wanted couldn't belong to me?" Judai shrugged. "It'd be different if I could have that, but I don't. So, I chose to stay here in the big city. I'm happy here by myself. I get an opportunity to work for Sullivan Co."

"I understand."

But Judai didn't understand. Not one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Three: Rain and Royal Blood**  
**Summary: After generations of endless war from the Nomura Kingdom and Tetra Empire, a marriage of convenience presents itself as a golden opportuniy to end it. Soon, a true threat reveals itself and it's up to the newlyweds and their friends to stop it before it spirals out of control.**

**Extra stuff: Lyrics from Eternal Love the english cover**

* * *

Jehu understood the importance of his younger, unborn, brother. He would be the vessel that held everyone's worst nightmare. But that didn't matter to Jehu. He would always be by his side, even if one day he was met with his demise. Until then, Jehu waited around for his mother to give birth.

Jehu had taken the throne when his father died of a mysterious illness three years ago. He was only seventeen at the time, young and inexperienced. The Council even suggested picking another ruler until Jehu was of age, which was twenty-one. But Jehu insisted he would do it and the council had to respect his wishes. They allowed him to rule, but he would have to have the guidance of some of the council members. Jehu was fine with that as long as he was the one who ruled.

Finally, as Jehu even predicted, the war with their neighboring empire Tetra broke out. At virtually the same time, Jehu's mother gave birth to his younger brother and even died from the stress of it. To be honest, Jehu did not like her to begin with and was alright with her passing.

As bombs filled the night sky, Jehu held his baby brother for the first time that night. He didn't want to leave him alone. He bit his thumb and gently painted spirals on both his cheeks using his own blood. Jehu watched as he squirmed. He gently laid a kiss on his forehead, watching the spirals light up before he journeyed out to the battlefield to put an end to this fruitless war.

He stood on the front line, rain pouring down over them. His amber eyes flickered in annoyance. The battle had ceased for some reason beyond Jehu's knowledge. A commanding officer filled him in on what he missed, saying they decided on a cease fire so they could bury their fallen soldiers. Jehu only grunted and headed back to his castle in the distance.

Jehu wandered up the stairs to his room, wondering how long this cease fire would last. It didn't matter at this point. He trotted over to his bed. His brother laid on his bed, still sleeping soundly.

"Johan," he whispered softly. He crawled on the bed, careful as to not disturb the little thing from his sleep. The spirals on Johan's cheeks were already dry with his brother's blood. Jehu kissed both of his cheeks and said a small prayer. "I love you, Johan."

Johan's nose twitched at that and he opened his eyes, staring at his older brother with bright emerald eyes. Jehu sighed and held Johan close to his chest. Somehow, Jehu knew this would be the last time he would see his brother. He sat up and gently rocked him back to sleep.

A guard opened the door to his room. "Sir, Edo Phoenix was found dead in his manor. Sources are saying the Tetra mercenaries had done it and that they had meant it as some sort of warning."

"Find and kill them off. Cease fire my ass," he said in a low tone. He stared down at his sibling with a heavy heart. Jehu definitely wasn't coming back. He laid Johan back down on his bed, a few tears slipping from his eyes. "Johan, I know you'll be the saviour of this forsaken land one day."

With that Jehu headed out to his demise in the pouring rain and never returned like he predicted.

xXx

_17 years later..._

Johan wandered around the manor for the sixth time that afternoon. He was annoyed. He never got to leave the manor grounds unless accompanied by guards and even then Johan barely had freedom. He huffed, making his way out to the gardens. Johan accidently bumped into one of groundskeepers Jim.

Jim smiled warmly at Johan, ruffling his messy teal hair. "Sharizade is probably looking for you. I hope you don't make her too mad like you did last time." Johan snorted at the statement and Jim only shook his head. "You have to grow up some time, Master Johan. I know you don't like being stuck inside all day but the grounds are huge. You couldn't possibly explored everything that is on the premises."

"You're right, Jim." He offered him a small smile. Johan then noticed the blue and white flowers in his hand. "What type of flowers are those? Are they new?"

Jim smiled at him. "Yes, they are. They're called Tear flowers. You want one?" Johan nodded, grabbing one of the flowers from his grasp. He held it with gentle care, examing it over with skeptical emerald eyes. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Greatly," he replied in total awe. He smiled at Jim. "Thank you Jim. I'm going exploring so don't tell anyone unless it's really important."

Johan skipped off, a new found energy in every step he took. He did enjoy exploring, no matter how old he was. The world was a beautiful and vast place so why not enjoy it to the fullest? He wandered into a mini forest, climbing in one of the large trees. Johan was careful of not ripping his clothes. He knew Sharizade would be pretty pissed and ground him for it. Johan wasn't going to take that risk.

He stared at the sky above him, the sun hiding behind a gray cloud. Johan frowned at the sight. Just when his day was looking up, rain had threatened to pour over his head. It was then he took a peak at how high he was really up. Johan scrunched up his nose. He was maybe a good twenty feet off the ground. He wondered how he even got up here. No matter. Someone would find him evetually.

Johan laid his head back, hair falling in his eyes. He twirled the flower in his hands absently. Maybe if he sung, someone would find him. He sighed, singing, "_This I swear unto the starlit sky; my love for you will stay forevermore, forevermore. So hold on to this hand of mine, and I promise you I'll never let go..._" As he sung, Johan lost himself in the lyrics, not realizing it had begun to rain.

The people in the manor were searching for Johan frantically. They had the slightest clue to Johan's whereabouts. Jim could only shake his head at this. And he told Johan this would most likely happen. Jim sighed and went to explain to the maids and guards that he went out exploring the grounds.

As Johan finished the song, he glanced up at the sky. The rain was caressing his entire body. Johan didn't know why, but he felt rather comfortable at that moment, every troubling thought leaving his body in that moment. He sighed in content.

"Get down," a demanding voice barked. Johan stared down at the ground, startled by the command. He was met by cold chocolate eyes. "Johan, seriously. It's raining and you can catch a cold. Not to mention you're a good twenty feet off the ground."

Johan shook lightly. He had forgotten that minor detail. Heh, minor. "U-uh I can't get down," he managed to say. The brunette below raised a brow. "Don't ask me how I got up here. I have no idea myself at this point."

"Jump then. I'll catch you." Johan eyes widen at the comment. He shook his head, making the tree branch shake a little. "Johan, either you do that or wait for me to get help and leave you out here by yourself."

Johan considered his options before nodding to the first one. The brunette held out his arms, ready for Johan to jump down. Johan moved himself over, looking down at the brunette fearfully. What if he didn't catch him? Would he die? Without even thinking, Johan pushed himself off the branch with his eyes closed.

The brunette easily caught him, sighing when the blunette opened his eyes to look at him. "You aren't hurt are you?" Johan shook his head, not trusting his voice at this point in time. The brunette set him down. "Good, Sharizade would probably have my head."

Before Johan had the chance to ask him for his name, Sharizade along with other guards made their way over to the two boys. Sharizade's silver eyes held worry in them as she brought Johan into a tight hug. She scolded him about leaving and heading off in the blue without informing any of the guards.

"Shari," Johan started, "you worry too much. I can't leave the property without the guards anyways. Of course I'd still be here." He grinned a her. "I'm alright, Shari."

Sharizade frowned at him, brushing a black lock behind her ear. She glanced over at the brunette. "I'm glad you found him, Judai. Tell me why the empire sent you here."

Said Judai smiled bitterly at her. "I'll explain it when we go inside. Not everyone needs to hear this."

xXx

"HUH!" Johan yelled, ears not believing everything this shady Judai person was saying. Judai sipped on his tea, watching Johan in slight amusement. "I am not marrying you. This would do no good anyway. Look how long we've been warring and now all of a sudden you ask for my hand in marriage?"

Sharizade and Ryo exchanged glances. Judai set his cup down, folding his arms over his chest. "Look, my family is tired of this fruitless war and I'm sure Sharizade is as well. She is afterall the technical ruler of Nomura since the Andersen family fell seventeen years ago."

Johan flinched, a giant headache suddenly hitting him. He thought he heard a voice call out to him, but he wasn't entirely sure. Sharizade hurried to aid him. After about a minute, Johan regained control of himself. He looked graciously at Shari and thanked her. She nodded, returning to her seat after it was said and done.

"Now," Judai continued, staring directly at Sharizade, "unless you have another son or daughter you like to give up, your only option is letting Johan marry me. Don't you want this pathetic war to end after all these generations? Isn't it time to great a new dawn?"

Ryo nodded. "I agree with him. Sharizade, this is the perfect opportunity. You've always talked about peace between the two of us and now it's finally come. Don't let this slip out of our grasp."

Sharizade chewed on her lip. She glanced at Johan with relative concern, but sighed in defeat. When will this chance ever rise again? Probably never at this point. "I accept to these terms. However, you must seek the Council of Raikou and be blessed. They need to see this bond between you two so the rest of the world can."

"I know."

The four of them disbanned. Johan was to escort Judai back to his room. There was a awkward silence that settled between the two as they walked down the hall together. Finally, they reached Judai's door. Johan was turning to leave when Judai had stopped him.

"Listen, this is a marriage of convience. There is no, and won't be any, love between us. I have a mistress at home to take care of my needs. I do not need you to fufill that role when she simply can. We need each other to make this work. I hope your acting skills are flawless since we need to make this shit believable."

Johan, for some reason, was hurt by what he had said. Of course this was a marriage of convience. It could turn to love right? Obviously not if Judai had simply shot him down in such a horrible way. Johan nodded, not looking at him. Maybe marrying him for the people was a bad thing. He didn't like a fake relationship. It wasn't pure in his mind and it was definitely unacceptable to him. But their marriage was going to save so many precious lives, so Johan guessed it was worth it.

He faced away from the brunette boy. "I understand."

And it was true, Johan did understand. What he didn't understand was why his heart was so let down by the vicious words Judai had said to him so bluntly. Why did he feel like this boy he had known for only three hours had just ripped out his heart?

Why was that so?


End file.
